Blood Red
by Hachi Mitsu
Summary: Duo's POV heero and duo are being attacked by 3 masked gun men. they seemed desperate to kill them, not stopping at anything. slight hints of 1+2 and 3+4 [COMPLETED with sequel : ANGELIC VOICE]
1. Phase One

bloodred html1

Blood Red

By Hachi Mitsu 

07.03.00 ~ 07.15.00

Phase One

Out in the spring rain  
I hear him calling my name  
Like the scent of a rose  
It leaves my soul  
Blood red

I'm gonna seriously regret waking up today. Yeah, I know, I ain't too optimistic, but what do you expect, its 7 o'clock in the morning? Aside from the horrible headache pounding through my head, its also beginning to dawn on me that it's Monday---in other words, another full day of dozing off in classes and trying in vain to keep up a conversation with myself without making it too obvious to the freaks-from-hell the rest of the world naively refer to as "teachers". Yeah, just a promising day of oh-so-joyful learning. 

Damn, those people hate me like hell. Yeah, I know I always cause trouble in class, and I admit that I can be a real nuisance sometimes. But that ain't enough reason for them to constantly pick on me. Damn teachers. I have rights to ya know! If it weren't for us Gundam pilots, their nice little school - scratch that, their whole little town - would be a pile of scrap by now. Ya know, sometimes I wonder why I even bother. No, not restraining myself from giving up to the steadily increasing temptation to blow up the school. Well . . . come to think of it, that too. But anyway, what I meant was to stop constantly registering into these snobbish boarding schools. I know it helps us keep a low profile - how can I forget with Heero constantly screaming (ok, he doesn't actually scream it, he _implies_ it. Same thing. Right? Right.) it in my face every time I complain - but still, I don't think I can keep this up much longer. 

Spending my days blowing up people, buildings, and everything else in sight, _that_ I can stand. And quite nicely, too! Spending my day with only the presence of Heero clacking away on his damn laptop - well, with the help of a few pills (though I won't go into what _kind_ of pills) - and something to do (_anything_ other then just sitting there watching him type) and well. . . I guess I can stand that, too. But only if I have to. Yeah, right. _But_ the one thing I _cannot_ and _will_ not stand is school. How do kids our age do it? I mean, the only thing that's saving what little is left of my sanity from the claws of those. . . er. . .teachers, are those little killing sprees I take in Deathscythe every chance I get. 

And it's not like I actually _learn_ anything useful. I mean, knowing calculus isn't gonna do me a helluva lot of good when Deathscythe is surrounded by a few dozen mobile dolls. Or even better, finding myself on the receiving end of Heero's 386 Winchester after a particularly bad comment. Right? Of course. How's _that_ for good reasoning? Hn! And _some_ people claim that I have no common sense. So there!

"Duo, are you awake?" 

A cutting voice sliced through my blanket of thoughts- not the mention the blanket over my head. I'm pretty it was Heero. How could anyone, even as out-of-it as me, not recognize that cold unemotional voice? *sigh* Now _there's_ someone without a trace of common sense. 

"No, Heero, I'm just talking in my sleep for your amusement." 

Ouch, now I'm gonna get it. Me and my big mouth. I tell ya, it ain't as easy as it looks having an overused mouth. After a while, it gets into the habit of talking by itself. . . um . . . don't ask. Clamping down on my bottom lip, I waited for once - but much too late- in silence for my upcoming doom. 

After encountering a few moments of silence, curiosity got the best of me. Nani? No death threats? No "Duo-no-baka"? not even a gun shoved down my throat? Any rational person would be grateful. But then again, I never had many claims in the sanity department. So, like the idiot everyone claims I was, I pulled the blanket off my face and in a single hyperactive leap, I jumped from the safety of my bed prepared to spout out some cheeky remark. 

But alas, fate must have other ideas. Whatever comment I was going to make got caught in my throat as I found myself doing a very _accurate_ impression of a rabbit caught in the headlights of an upcoming care. Only worse. No quick, easy, _painless_ death for little old me. Hope, any hope of that vanished as I looked into a pair of very cold, very pissed and very you-are-so-dead-so-don't-even-bother-screaming pair of Prussian eyes. Only, call me insane - if you already haven't - but they were kinda nice. It reminds me of a pond I'd seen once, a pair of blue eyes that I could drown in . . . 

WHOA! What the hell am I thinking?! Here I am practically with a signed death warrant taped to my face, and I'm blabbing off about Heero's eyes?! Aaaaalriiiight. I think I'll just go check into the nearest mental hospital. Hey, it'll get me outta the clutches of Heero, not to mention my teachers. Yeah, I'll be pretty happy. Then again, they'll probably kick me out in a few days. Argh! My mind's drifting again. 

"Duo . . ." 

Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhh. That really snapped me from my little train of thoughts heading straight for hell. 

"Eh . . . heh. Ohayo, Heero!" 

"You're awake." 

NO REALLY?! What kinda remark is that? But no, I won't make some sarcastic comment. I will use my self-control, and common sense. No point in getting myself into trouble. 

"Yeah . . ." 

" . . . Hn." 

"So . . . umm. . ." 

" . . ." 

"Yeah . . ." 

" . . ." 

"Right . . . I'll just . . . go over there . . . now" 

" . . ." 

Without another glance over my shoulders, I grabbed a towel and made a run for the bathroom in terror from the over-conversationalist. Right. Ah well, I should be glad that I escaped with my head intact. But for some reason, I feel kinda disappointed. I mean, I don't really expect much from him. He is the "perfect soldier" after all. But still. I slammed the door shut and turned to face the mirror, toothbrush in hand. 

Saaaa, Maxwell, you're finally losing your mind! But then again, you never had one, ne? 

NOOO I'm NOT 

Oh really? 

_Yes_ really! Shut up, go away! 

You're insane, Maxwell, listen to you talking to yourself again! 

Hn . . . 

Maybe I _am_ crazy. I mean the voice is starting to sound like Wufei, of all people! I stuck my tongue out at my reflection while running a brush through my unbound hair. Life sucks. 

Yeah and if you don't get a move on it, you're gonna be late for class and then you'll get to ponder on how life *really* sucks. While missing a mission, just so you can show up for tardiness detention. 

My reflection suddenly turned a sickening white. 

*** 

The chairs in physics, are _really_ bad for napping. Especially after I've fallen off one for the fifth time. The teacher, what's-his-name, gave me a weird look that pretty much says what he thought of me. Yeah, well same to you too, buddy! 

Behind me I think I hear something that vaguely resembles a snicker coming from Heero's direction. I don't get it. To have the one guy in the world who laughs at nothing but mass destruction, struggle to keep from laughing at you really _says_ something. Damn you, Heero Yuy! One of these days I'm gonna take a gun and shoot you in the head. Then again, _I'll_ probably be the one who ends up with a hole in the head. 

But, Duo, you already _have_ a hole in your head 

Oh no, not you again. And the only hole in my head is probably you. 

Fuuuunnyyyy . . . and you didn't think you could get rid of me that eas- 

Whatever the little-voice-from-the-back-of-my-head had to say was cut off as the thick wooden door of the classroom suddenly flew open. My half-lidded eyes flew open as well, at the familiar sight of school janitor. 

Only it wasn't so familiar after all, 'cause I don't think I've ever seen him like this. His head was barely dangling off his shoulders from a single rope of bloody muscles. As I looked harder, I realized his pale orange uniform clashed horribly with the thick smears of dark red blood that soaked through the cloth. And if I looked _really_ hard I could see that his eyes were still open, showing the look of pure terror. 

Suddenly it registered in my mind that shrieks of horror filled the room. The coppery taste of blood and fear filled my mouth as I clamped down on it to stop my own shriek from joining the others. After all, it ain't cool for a Gundam pilot to be screaming along with the civilians. Even at such a gruesome sight. 

"Damnit, Duo! We have to get out of here!" 

Despite my casual take on the situation, I must have been in shock. Because it wasn't 'till Heero grabbed my shoulders and literally threw me onto the floor that I finally realize that the corpse wasn't the only thing occupying the doorway. Behind it was several figures dressed completely in black. 

But that wasn't really what caused my head to have an intimate moment with the hard wooden floor, or why Heero has a strangle hold on me, dragging me towards a nearby window. Nope. 'cause in the hands of the unwelcome guests were some of the most lethal looking guns I have seen in my time - and I have seen a lot. The shooting began. 

***

I don't think I've ever been so . . . surprised before, in my life. Which really says a lot 'cause being a street brat, terrorist and pilot really gave me a big view of the world. By now, I would have thought that nothing could surprise, let alone scare, me. But man! If I said I wasn't scared _now_, I'd be lying like hell. And that's one thing I _don't_ do. I only run and I hide. And hell, I'm doing a damn lot of that right now. Well, its not like I have much of a choice to begin with.

"Heero . . .? Where are we going?"

From the moment the first bullet had went flying through the air. Heero pushed me to the floor, out of the way of fire. Good thing he did. Cause my mind was _not_ where it should have been. I just stood there gawking at the mutilated body. What a time to lost my mind. 

Anyways, after slamming some senses into me, Heero led us out of the window and since then, we've been running like hell.

"Heero? Are you listening? Shouldn't we have stayed and helped the other people?"

I didn't realize it until it left my mouth. But now it struck me. How could we have just run away? We were soldiers. Bullets are our life. We should have helped out classmates. Sure I hated the school, but this is a matter of life and death, and they were civilians! Dammit! Another thing to worry about *sigh* and this one I _won't_ run from. 

Pulling to a stop, I yanked my wrist from Heero's painfully tight grip. Using my now free hand, I spun the damn bastard around. I was getting more furious by the moment. Alright, it was fine if Heero ignores me when I'm being so-called-annoying. Hell! I don't give a damn even if he ignores me all those times when I actually try to make a conversation with him. But this was serious! Our classmates are getting slaughtered back there. And what does Mr. "perfect soldier" do? He _runs_ away! Drags me with him! And refuses to answer my dead serious questions! God help me, I'm going to strangle him!

"Duo . . ."

"What?!"

Heero slowly turned around. Catching my wrists again, he clasped them in his hands. And for the second time today, I found myself lost in two pools of Prussian blue. Suddenly, I realized that I couldn't breath. I felt like I was trapped under those two pools of light. Hm . . . weird. It prodded into my mind. Somewhere into my foggy past, I remember being under water. Not just a bit. But a whole lot of water. Trapped under the hazy blue. But it must have been a dream. Cause water was always scarce on the colonies. But dream or no dream, that what I feel right now. The eyes, they seemed to have lost its cold and cruel glare. In stead, it was only vaguely cool. I think I can even see a bit of concern in them. 

But that's impossible, I reminded myself. It must be part of my post trauma hallucination. Yeah. I'm a bit psychotic and illusionary under _normal_ circumstances. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if I started to see little deathcythe dancing around my feet. But . . . what ever it was, it's kinda nice. Really. Besides, I can feel it dissolving all the anger and frustration I had felt towards him. 

Oh god. What am I saying? I really gotta stop thinking like this. I quickly focused on some trees next to me. Yeah, look at anything but those eyes. Else, I'll be lost again.

"Duo, do you have a gun with you?"

NANI?! A gun . . . so he finally decides to shoot me. Alright Maxwell, not funny. So what _did_ he mean? Besides, he should know that I don't carry guns to school. I ain't _that_ paranoid. Not yet anyways, but I think that after today, that little aspect is gonna change

"Eh . . . no"

"Well, neither do I. If neither of us have guns, wouldn't it make sense to _get_ one. And _then_ try to help out classmates? Rather than rush in unarmed and get shot."

Duo no baka! Aaarrrggg. I was so busy rambling off in my mind that I completely forgot the question I asked him in the first place. Damn. I really gotta get my brain scrubbed. 

I think I can go off for hours yelling at myself for my stupidity. This must be _the_ limit of my- whoa, rewind- play- did Heero just say that he didn't have a gun? That . . . is really the last blow. I sniffled, sounding like a little lost kid. Alas, I think all my faith has just been blown to hell and I doubt it's coming back. Ah well . . . I can worry about that later.

" . . . Eh, gomen. I guess you're right."

Hn. I hate admitting to _any_ one that they're right. _Especially_ Heero. But my mind is currently too fucked up to allow me anything more articulate. Which is scary considering that fact that talking one of my few skills. Damn. That's another blow to my pride. Add them up. Ain't good.

"Diajobu"

Heero gave me a slight smile. It wasn't much. Just a little smirk. But, I get the feeling he actually cares. Really. I've never seen him smile before.So I must be doing something right. Else, that fall _really_ shook my brains up.

I sighed again, trying for once to gather my thoughts. Let's see. Our class was attacked. Heero actually bothered to save my as-he-always-call-worthless-life. I'm _losing_ my mind-, which might I add is nothing new. Heero forgot his gun. Heero _smiled_. Damn, its one of those days.

I smiled wryly and followed Heero towards our dorm. As our pace hastened, I felt a pull on my hands. Heero still held mines. Yup . . . its _really_ one of those days . . .

That must have been the last thought in my mind. Cause the next thing that happen left me in no condition to think. I never even got a chance to warn Heero. Something cold and hard hit right above the back of my neck. Hm . . . how did it get so dark . . . all of the sudden . . .

***

I have a headache again. And this time it's a _lot_ worse. I tried to move a bit, but moving just seemed to shake my head up even more. Damn. Kinda makes me wish that someone, some _generous_ person would just come along and knock me out cold. Again. Or better yet, put a really big hole in my head and put me _permanently_ out of my misery.

"Duo, daijobu ka?"

Hm . . . ? Someone was calling my name. I think. Urrrgggg. But maybe it's just another hallucination. I think I'll ignore it . . .

Suddenly, I felt two hands grab my shoulders, giving it a hard shake. With an annoyed cry I batted the offending hands away. Ok, that _REALLY_ woke me up. If this was a hallucination, it was the most damn real one I've ever had. 

"Wha . . .?"

Hm . . . not the answer of my choice. Really. I felt like throttling whoever dared to intrude my little attempt at feeling . . . well painless. Alright, so I wasn't _really_ succeeding but that little shake really messed up my head.

"Itai . . . dija have to go and do that?"

"Maxwell! Are you awake?!"

Whoa . . . this really sounds familiar. Ladies and gentlemen, its deja vu all over again. Then something hit me -no, not another rock, or whatever- Instead . . . Hm . . . that's funny. The voice. It's different. Not Heero. It sounds like Wufei.

My eyes snapped open at _that_ thought . . . And then immediately closed again. Damn lights. Gingerly- and slowly this time- I reopened them. Adjusting to the harsh lights from the lamp beside my bed. As my vision cleared, I saw that my guess what correct. Wufei stood by my bed, still dressed in his uniform. Funny, he had a really pissed off look on his face.

"WHOA, Wufei! That you? What happened?"

Wufei raised an eyebrow in question. I think he realized it was serious. Considering that I called him "Wufei" instead of my usual "Wu-man". Heh . . . I've learned long ago that it just doesn't do to tease people when you're down. See they might get annoyed and slammed you on the head. And getting another blow there just really doesn't sound appealing. Not at the moment anyways. 

"That's what I wanted to ask you."

Something was bothering me. I can't quite put my finger on it. Something was _missing_. No some_on_e. A sudden beeping noise shrieked from Heero's laptop. Annoyed, threw it a glare, waiting for Wufei to turn it off. Damn thing. I'm trying to think. Why couldn't Heero get rid of that thing? Alright. Another stupid question. Heero would ne- WHOA. My thoughts came to a dead stop. That's was it. The thing that was bothering me. 

"Where the hell is Heero?!"

Sitting up on the bed. I grabbed Wufei- who had returned from his little trip to the computer- by the collar of this shirt. A little too snug I think. Why do I say that? Well the fact that Wufei is having a hell of a time breathing gave a clue. I loosen my grip a bit. Just a little.

Wufei gave a sigh of longsuffering. Gingerly he attempted to peel my fingers off they dead grip on his shirt. No mercy, Maxwell.

"Well?!"

"That was what _I_ wanted to know. We- Quatre, Trowa and I- found you in very bad shape outside the door buildings. We heard about the shooting. The shooters stopped almost immediately, so only a few people were seriously injured. But the thing is. Heero wasn't there."

"Damn, I _know_ that! He was with me!"

Wufei gave me that _look_. Its one that I get frequently. By now I've learned that it's people's way of saying Maxwell-what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about. I'm _not_ amused. Nope, far from it. I was scared like hell.

My face must have shown it too. Cause I think I see concern in Wufei's eyes. Which is weird. The only person who's more stoic is Trowa . . . and Heero. Heero. There we go again.

"Hey, Maxwell, don't faint out on me here. Quatre and Trowa are surveying the area. They're probably come back with some news. And if not, they'll at least bring you some aspirin.

"Hn! Duo Maxwell does _not_ faint! But those aspirin sounds good." I finished sheepishly.

Wufei snorted. Rolling his eyes, he handed me a long envelope.

"Nani?"

I fingered the paper in my hands. It was thick and cream colored, the paper that is. It looked really expensive. Like the kind of envelope they use for invitations to those fancy parties.

"What the hell is this?"

"Not a clue, just open it. We found it placed under your hands. Hn. I assumed it was for you."

I flipped the envelope over. On the front, in large black, bode, letters was my name.

"Yeah Wu-man, you're just the mater of detectives."

"Dammit Maxwell. Just read the friggan' letter. Maybe it has something that'll give us a lead on Yuy's location."

Oh fuck. He's right. A bit dazed, I struggled with all my might to open the envelope. Alright. Pathetic, I know. But just the thought of Heero hurt, or de- no- I won't 

even go there- just really shakes me up. 

After finally getting the paper out-and ripping the envelope to tiny pieces in the process- I unfolded it. Slowly, I began to read it aloud.

"Duo Maxwell, Forgive us for the violent actions we were forced to take" yeah right. "But we need something from you. Knowing that you'll never give it to us-" you damn right about that "we 'took' your friend an-"

The letter slipped from my fingers as I felt my knees weaken. I sat down on the edge of my bed. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Wufei pick up the fallen letter. He said something. I think. But I was beyond hearing. 

The only thing going though my mind was a string of "oh-my-god-heero-oh-my-god-heero"followed by some "I'm-so-gonna-fucking-kill-them".

Some small voice in me argued that I should worry more about what the kidnapers wanted. Rather then about Heero. After all, the guy was a Gundam Pilot. _And_ he was more damn more psychotic that even _me_. So there's nothing to worry about, right? Right. 

But the rest of my mind wont listen. God, if I don't shift my attention, I'll be lost . . .

" . . . If you want him back . . . "

Wufei was reading the rest of the letter. I know it won't take my mind off Heero. But hell, if it'll help me get him back, I'll gladly listen.

" . . . Come to the parking lot _alone_ at midnight. We will talk."

Damn that sounds too corny. 'We will talk.' In fact the whole damn part sounds like something from an old black and white mystery movie. But hell. I'm in no mood to humor myself. Which makes that a first. Then again considering everything else that's happened today. Why am I _not_ surprised?

Wake up and smell the coffee Maxwell. Hn . . . not a bad idea. Maybe then I'll find that this was all just some really messed up nightmare.

***

Wufei left me a few hours ago. After placing my hairbrush in my hands, he went to find Quatre and Trowa. Probably to tell them what had happened. 

I think he was _really_ reluctant to leave me alone. He gave me the brush mainly because he probably thought that touching up my hair -known among us, as my most prized feature- was the only thing that'll keep me in the realm of the living- or the dorms, in any case. I guess I don't blame him. For worrying that is. 

I'm kinda worried about myself. Normally a little joke about my hair would leave me planning the most ruthless revenge the lil' bloodthirsty voice in the back of my mind could come up with. But this time. Well. I just didn't really care. And that _scared_ me. The way I was acting and stuff. Calm and all, even though I just really wanted to throw a tantrum, or even better, a bomb, aimed for the people that took Heero. 

Hell, come to think of it, I really want to start screaming, crying. Heero. God knows what I'll do, when I get my hands on that stupid baka. Then again, it would be really stupid to go through so much trouble to get him back, only to kill him again. 

I can feel a hysterical giggle rising up my throat. Damn you, Yuy. Only you can make me lose what's left of my sanity. How could you let yourself get caught? The Heero I know would rather self-destruct then get captured. What did they do to get you to cooperate? With my mental voice dripping with sarcasm, I started listing off possibilities to one of my many imaginary friends. Surely he wouldn't have let himself up for _my_ sake. I froze at that though. Shit. Heero wouldn't do that, would he? 

Of course not! After all, he hates you. Most of the time anyways.

I sighed softly to the empty room. But, still. A guy can dream can't he? Hm . . . even if he _is_ probably gonna die in few hours. 

I glanced to the clock next to the desk to confirm my though. 11:35. WHOA. Not a few hours anymore. Damn. Got carried away with thinking again. 

Imagine that, Duo Maxwell thinking!

Shut up!

With that, I shot the little voice a glare with enough fuel to sent it on a one-way trip to hell. Yeah. Bad thing though. It'll probably be the first thing I see when I join it in the fiery realm below. And considering what I'm about to do, you can be damn straight that I'll be there soon. _VERY_ soon.

I stepped back from the desk. Walking towards the full sized mirror hanging behind the door. I had insisted on putting it there when me and Heero first moved into the room. Heero really decked me for that one. 

Biting back another hysterical giggle from that particular memory, I focused my eyes on the reflection, hoping that my insane fits of laughter was only an aberration. Then again, Heero would probably remind me that I'm _always_ like that.

Damn, why does the subject always go back to Heero? With a little sniff, I flung my braid over my shoulders and straighten the back silk of my dress shirt and slacks. Giving the mirror my most winning smile, I sighed. It's good to be out of my school uniform. The mirror smiled back. Ah. Who can resist Maxwell charm. Heh. Right. Rule number one. Never meet your death somber faced. It just doesn't look good.

Satisfied, I turned to the window preparing the long climb down. Why through the window? Well, for one, Wufei really took to heart this whole Maxwell-you-are-not-going-anywhere-tonight thing. He went as far as setting up one of those convenient one-way locks on the other side of the door. So leaving through the door was out of questions. Besides, I wouldn't have left through there anyways. It's kinda hard to hide the rifle-like gun I had tucked under my arms from the prying views of the students who nightly gather in the lobby of the dorm. 

'Hey Duo, why are you carrying that rifle? And why are there knifes sticking out your sleeves?'

'Oh, no reason. Just going to shoot a few people. Ya know, it helps me sleep.'

'Oh, alright, could you wait a sec? I'll just go and dial up the guidance office. I'm sure they'll find you a nice little room in that asylu- oops, did I just asylum? No, I meant that hotel. Yeah, hotel.'

'Sure, not problem, here do you need a quarter for the phone?'

Riiiiight. Gimme some credit, even I'm not that stupid. Gently I pushed the windowpane up. Making a face, I slid out, trying not to smudge my clothes. Hey, if vanity was the only thing _you_ had left, you'd take good care of it too. Sliding the window closed again, I stood on the sill, admiring the view. The night was really nice. It was spring already. I think I can smell the flowers in the garden below. Either that or Quatre had been experimenting his perfumes in my closet again. 

I sighed again. Turning back to the window. I made sure that it was securely closed and that the curtains were drawn. I think I can hear the shower from within. The bathroom door had one of those locks where you can turn the little latch and then close it, locking it from the outside. I had left the lights and showers on. If Wufei or one of the others does come, that'll keep them confused for the precious few minutes I'll need to get killed- er. . . I mean get Heero back. Right.

I glanced down to my watch. 11:45.

Lithe like a cat, I began my long descend. Thankfully our room was on the third floor. That saved me from having to leap out the window and hoping that I _won't_ land on my neck. Right, Yuy. _You_ might be able to survive 30 floors. But this is genuine silk I'm wearing. And it _won't_ survive 3 feet. 

Agilely, I landed on my hands and knees. Hm . . . I'm at the dorms, which is west of the school. And if I'm lucky and remembered correctly, the school was north of the little walkway thingy, which was east of the recreation area. Now if I'm _really_ lucky, the parking lot I'm looking for is right behind the tennis court. Yeah. That should do. 

Cursing my luck in as many languages I knew, which isn't much now that I think about it, I proceeded on my way.

***

I've never been to this particular parking lot before. The first thing I noticed about the place was that is was damn dark. It was surrounded by thick grooves of trees. The still bare branches pretty much blocked out all the lights that might have reached here from surrounding buildings. But then again, there really wasn't any buildings nearby. No people, no one to hear me scream. *Gulp* 

I looked around at the graffiti covered walls and the soggy leaves that littered the pavement below my feet. All the others parking lots I've seen in this posh private school are as top quality as open pavements get. But _this_ place. Let me tell ya. I don't think even shinigami would wanna be here alone after dark . . . 

Oops. Its after dark isn't it? And . . . then it hit me like a four ton truck. I was _alone_. As in no kidnappers, no Heero. Wha . . .? I glanced around the place again. Like I said before, the place was pretty dark- considering there were no lights nearby and it was a new moon- but I think I would be able to see anyone there. It's deserted. Not even cars to hide behind.

See, if I were _normal_, I would be glad and get my little behind straight back to my room and civilization. But noooo. I had to stick around, just waiting for a bullet to hit me in the head. Right. 

"Duo Maxwell, I presume."

Eep! I refused to cry out. Nope, when my dignity is about as scarce as my sanity, I hang on to every thread of it with all my life.

"Oi, hi"

"I hope that I have not started you."

"Hn! Don't know what gave you that idea" . . . you damn bastard. 

"Well then. I take you always jump, say 20 feet, into the air whenever approached by someone?"

I think I could hear my teeth gnashing against each other.

"What the hell do you want?!"

That's it. _Duo Maxwell_ may not be the most courteous person in the world. But hell will be the day when _I_ just stand by and take this insolent shit from some stranger. Especially not someone I can't see. Squinting the darkness, I could only make out the vague silhouette of a man that was _much_ taller than yours truly. 

I fingered one of my pistols. Hm . . . I can shoot now and ask questions later. But then again, that might not be too cool. Better get Yuy before you get _too_ trigger happy, I reminded myself. Right. Make your mind stay on Heero. Weird that I actually have to try to think about Heero. Normally, my mind is _always_ on Heero. Whether I liked it or not. Ah well. 

"Its not really a 'what'. More like a 'who'"

I think I can feel my fear actually _freezing_ my blood. Something about the way he phrased it.

"So? Who is it then? Listen I really don't care. Just let Heero go." 

Yeah straight to the point. No mercy. But truth be spoken. For some reason, I felt tired all of a sudden. I just wanted to go home. I just wanted to see Heero with his head still intact. I wanted to leave with _my_ head still intact. Not much to ask is it?

"Duo. Do you remember? Try to remember." 

It was that feeling again. My icicles were swimming around my blood stream. For some reason I was reminded of earlier today. When I was with Heero. It was like then. Drowning. In something cool. I can almost feel the waves shifting unbound hair. Hm . . . 

At that moment, I wanted to say 'yes' that I did remember. That I remember that place. But then it changed. There wasn't eternal space around me. I could feel a wall. Cold and sharp. I was trapped. I didn't want to be there. It wasn't real. It can't be. Not even a mind as demented could possible procure such a memory. Hn . . . but that doesn't make sense. Hell to this. I don't need anything else to mess with my mind. Its messed up enough already, thankyou very much.

"NO! I don't know what you're talking about!"

The man sighed. I couldn't see it. Or hear it either for that matter. But I knew he did. I knew that he felt frustrated and tired. Hn. Nothing new. No one can withstand the full power of Maxwell-stubbornness for long.

"I hope that you will come to your senses soon. Your denial will lead to your doom. Your friend is in an abandoned black car on the other side of this parking lot."

"That's it?"

The man gave a little chuckle. "We _will_ meet again. Make no mistake about that."

I was going to make some arrogant remark about him sounding lamer then a stoned Wufei. But I suddenly realized he was no longer there. Blinking a few times, I took a deep breath. Ooookay. 

I don't know how long I stood there. But I really felt confused. It wasn't until I heard the sound 3 pairs of boots hitting the pavement behind me did my mind reconnect itself with reality.

"Duo! Duo, are you there?" that sounded like Quatre. Uh oh. Busted. Turning around I pasted my best I'm-innocent-so-please-don't-kill-me look on my face. 

"Oi Q-man. Whacha doing here?" 

Suddenly I found myself squinting into the glare of a _really_ bright flashlight. Stepping away from the direct path of the beam, I was able to see Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. And boy oh boy did they look furious. Think of an excuse, think of an excuse! Dammit Maxwell, put your mouth to use for once and see if the theories about my blabbing being able to knock someone out are true. I sighed. Maybe I'm getting too worked up. After all, Quatre isn't known to deprecate people. 

"KISAMA!!!!"

Wufei on the other hand . . . I felt myself cringe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: ooooo! The plot thickens. Like? Then pleeeeaaase make me happy and review ^_^


	2. Phase Two

Blood Red

By Hachi Mitsu 

07.18.00 ~ 07.25.00

Phase Two

Out in the spring rain  
I hear him calling my name  
Like the scent of a rose  
It leaves my soul  
Blood red

"ITAIIII!!!!!"

My head cracked against the floor as I slid off the edge of the bed. *head* on. For the third time tonight. Me? Clumsy? Naw. I prefer to say not-as-blessed-with-grace. Right.  
  


Pulling myself to a sitting position on the floor, I rubbed the side of my head. I let out a pitiful whimper. I *knew* I should have stayed in bed this morning. I told you! The little voice- which wasn't so little anymore- screamed from the dark crevice in the hell resembling realm known as my mind. I told you! But did ya listen? Stupid voice. Ya know, one of these days, I'm gonna quit humoring myself and just admit straight out to the world that I *am* crazy. But then again they probably know already. Why am I always the last one to find out.  
After making sure that my skull had no major cracks in it- minor ones are alright, they already exist in plenty- I peeked up at the bed. Seeing that its occupant was still asleep, I let out a sigh of relief.  
  


But seriously. I'm surprised that even *Heero* could sleep through that. If you don't count the fact that he had 2 times the average doze of tranquilizer floating through his bloodstream. Details. Details.  
  


I settled on the edge of the bed again. Despite my casual response, I was nevertheless a bit worried. I've never seen Heero the way he looks now. Vulnerable. He almost looks innocent- *almost*. I sighted again. The way his hair falls over his face. And his long dark eyelashes resting upon his pale cheeks. Me obsessed? Not really. But I'm starting to wonder if *I've* been drugged too.  
  


This is too much. Ever since we found him. Last night. After convincing Wufei not to kill me, we finally located Heero. Yeah. *Finally*. "You'll find a car at the other side of the parking lot" Riiiiight. I suppose that includes the car being stuffed under a *huge* bush, wrapped in half a dozen camouflage nets. Yeeeeaaaah. And I though *I* was known for my understatements. Heero better be grateful. I got quite a few reeeaaaally big holes torn in my shirt. Who knew branches were so. . . lethal? Anyways, we found him out cold. We managed to drag him back to our room. After a few minutes. Ok, *hours*. It was dark, alright? And Quatre kept insisting that he knew how to get home. Ch' Who does he think he is, accusing me of not being able to find my own dorm? And so what if he turned out to be right? 

*Sigh*  
  


So here I am now. After making sure that Heero and I were alright- physically- I don't think they even want to *think* about my mental conditions, let alone attempt to fix them- they left me to babysit. Imagine! Maxwell watching over Heero- the perfect soldier- Yuy. Man oh man am I gonna get decked when Heero wakes up and finds out. If I ever survive this, I'm really gonna get the others.   
Life sucks. And I don't mean the normal I-wanna-shoot-myself-and-don't-even-try-to-stop-me-cause-I'll-take-you-too kind. Nooooo. This was the get-out-of-my-way-or-I-will-talk-you-until-you're-less-sane-than-me kind. The latter tends to scare people more. And Duo Maxwell does *not* bluff. Go to any mental ward and you'll see what I mean.  
  


"Duo. . ."  
  


My little train of thoughts once more found itself crashing into a 50ft wall. Stone wall that is. With metal reinforcements. Yeah. Great analogy for Heero. Hm. I guess I wasn't being too fair. After all, his voice was kinda soft and *nice* Hm. . . is it just my over stressed mind, or does something wrong *wrong* about that?  
  


"Mm. . . Hai? How ya feeling, Heero?"  
  


"Hn. I'm fine."  
  


The guy's been unconscious for the last - oh 4 or 5 hours- and he says he's *fine*. Riiiight.  
  


"Back there. The guys in the black masks. They must have followed us." He hesitated- *Heero* hesitated. "I say them knock you out, are you alright?"  
  


" Hm. . . I'm fine."  
  


Two things struck me harder than any rock- or fall to the floor. One He actually sounds concerned. I'm serious. Either that or all those knocks to my skull are adding up. Tw. I've *never* heard Heero talk this much. Not to me anyways. The drug must not have worn off yet. Hn. . . Come to think of it, why *is* he awake? The tranquilizer shouldn't have worn off for hours yet.  
  


"Ne, Heero. How come you're awake already? That stuff in you is pretty strong."  
  


Heero's lip formed into that little smirk which I've grown to love. "When I was little, I was given vaccines that made me immune to most drugs. Their effects usually wear off after a fraction of the time they're suppose to last"  
  


There goes another one of my Heero-ain't-human evidences. Yup. Right into the mouth of the hell-hound. Good boy.  
  


"Duo. I'm . . . glad you're alright" the smirk developed into a *smile*. As if that wasn't enough to put me in a mental state of shock, I felt a pair of warm hands take mine.  
  


"He-Heero?!"  
  


I managed to squeak out his name. Hey! It's hard to talk when you feel like a huge marshmallow melting on a stick above a fire. A very *hot* fire. Right from the barbecue in hell.  
  


"Hai?"  
  


"I'm glad you're Ok too."  
  


WHOA! Rewind-stop-replay. Did I just say what I *think* I just said? Yup. Maxwell you are soooo totaled. Shutting my eyes, I lowered my head, waiting for the fist to come crashing into my poor head. 

Hm. . . What's this? No punch to the face? Maybe I'm really dead and my soul is already burning in hell. That would also explain why I'm feeling warm all of a sudden. Scratch that. *Hot*. *Very* hot.  
  


Slowly I opened one eye, and then the other and found myself lost in a pair of faintly amused blue eyes. The warm hands that held me tightened its grip.  
  


"Heero, I-"  
  


And then I had other things to think about. Before I could finish my sentence, the window on the other side of the room suddenly exploded under a cascade of bullets. They force of the explosion rained thousands of shattered glass over Heero and me. Before I had time to respond, Heero had already slid off his bed and pushed me onto the flood- safely away from the line of fire. My eyes widen with shock. OK. Someone was seriously hell bent on ruining what's left of my miserable life.  
  


"Duo, we have to get out of here."  
  


His voice was cold again.  
  


"Yeah, I know . . ."  
  


Pulling a mildly protesting Heero with me, I crawled towards the door- shielding him with my body and two pillows I grabbed. Ok so maybe that wasn't the smartest thing I've done for a while but I was pretty sure he was still too out of it from the drugs to defend himself properly. As for the pillows. At least they blocked the falling glass and the rain of burning pieces of curtain. I never knew cotton burned so well. Learn something new everyday.   
  


Reaching the door, I yanked it open, pushing Heero out into the hallway.  
  


"Heero. Go!" I hissed at him.  
  


He threw me a glare, which I considered more dangerous than the bullets- currently making a giant- and quite mutated- Swiss cheese of my room- but I refused to falter.   
  


He eventually gave up and surprising began to running towards the stairs leading down to the lobby. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone in the halls. Considering the fact that it was about 8 in the morning, the lucky people were probably in class already. WHOA. Did I just say *lucky*?! I hereby declare Duo Maxwell to be completely out of his friggan' mind. What have they done to me?!?  
  


I stole another glance at Heero. He was wobbling a bit as he reached the stairs. Damn. So he *was* still a bit woozy. No help there.  
  


I took a deep breath and rushed back into the room for my gun. If I have to be a sitting duck, I might as well be an *armed* one.  
  


Ducking from the bullets that still flew from the other side of the window- or window*pane*, the glass was long- I spotted my handgun on the desk about 5 feet away from where I tremble- er. . . I mean knelt. Saaa. . . so close, yet so far. Any minute now, the attackers would probably climb in, where they can take a better aim at me. It's now or never. That's funny, I feel dizzy even though I could have sworn I was sober. Oh I wasn't breathing? Drawing a deep breath into my starving lungs, I dived for the gun.   
  


"K'so!"  
  


I bit into my lips as I felt a sharp burning pain exploding from my left shoulder. But within seconds, I had my gun and was already out the door. That's me, the regular speed-devil.  
  


As I fled pass one of the ornamented mirrors hung on the walls of the over decorated hallway, I realized that I was *very* pale. I was willing to bet that it had little to do with my wound. Though it hurt like hell, it was only a flesh wound. Besides, there was something else. Just as I had fled through the doorway, I had caught a glance of a black masked figure climbing through the window. Behind him were 2 others. They even had their *nasty* looking guns. Add to that a very out of it Heero who probably couldn't shoot straight. I stared down at my wimpy handgun.  
  


I think I'm gonna be sick.

***

"EEP!!!"  
  


I let out a startle yelp as I felt a pair of hands clamp down on my right shoulder and waist and dragged me behind one of the oversized recliners in the "sitting space" of the lobby. "The Hideout"- as it was called by the dwellers of the building- was the perfect place to- well. . . hide. The thick plotted plants and partial marble walls hid it from the main lobby where the guard dog- er. . . I mean doorman stationed himself. It was also dark and deserted at this time of the day. That was basically why I chose to run here. 

Yeah, 'run' no other word for it. Just in case those freaks -who seemed to like guns even more that Heero- decided to follow me, I would lead them here, where no one else would be endangered. I also knew that Heero would never come here- He had hated the place the second we arrived at this school, never giving me a reason why either- so by bringing the danger here, I would also keep *Heero* safe. See look, I'm being logical again.  
  


A sharp tug at my waist brought me back to reality. Spinning around, I prepared to backhand the attacker. But instead I found myself choking.  
  


"H-He-Hee-Heero?!?"  
  


Yeah. Mr. Articulate strikes again. Hell I've had too many surprises for the past two days. At this rate I'd probably die from heart attacks five times over by the end of the week.   
  


"I knew you'd come here."  
  


"Oh" so much for logic.  
  


"Heero, I- "  
  


Before I could finish, Heero clamped hand over my mouth. Ok. I reeeeaaaly hate being interrupted. And considering the fact that I've been interrupted so many times in the past day, you'd think that I'd be used to it by now. But nooooo. In fact, I'm getting more annoyed by the second. But before I could give Heero a reeeeaaaaally big piece of my mind, he pointed towards the door. Glancing towards the direction, I immediately forgot about my complaints.  
  


There were three of them. I'm pretty sure despite the fact that the lighting in the room consisted of nothing more than a few candles. In fact, the entire gothic environment gave the room an ominous mood. Really, I usually like all kinds of atmosphere, ya know, weird things attract weird people. But *this*?! Even *I* have a better taste in decor. It really bothered me a bit I had to admit.  
  


But apparently, *they* had no problem with it. In fact, they -one about my size and the others slightly taller- seemed to move about with ease- as if they knew the place well. Or, at least a hell lot better than me. But something else. Something about he way they walked- and how the taller one held his gun- just seemed *really* familiar. I disposed of that thought real quick. No use having more stuff to clutter my already chaotic hellhole- er- brain. Yeah. Give that to the hell-hound too.  
  


Heero pulled me back against him- though I don't think he actually let go of me in the first place. Damn his awfully protective today. And yesterday too. 

Though, come to think of it, he's saved my life plenty of times before, but I never really gave it much of a thought. It was weird, but the knowledge that he'll never let anything happen to me- naïve as it seems- assuaged my fears enough to help me think better. Which was good because if the 3 take just a few steps forward, we'd be right in their line of view- and fire. And if I didn't want to join my room in the annual Swiss cheese parade, I'd better act fast.   
  


Making up my mind, I pried myself from Heero's death grip- easier said then done- and dived right into the open. I aimed my gun at the shorter one- he seemed an easier target.  
  


I think they were surprised by my sudden appearance- if not my psychotic boldness. For one precious second- brought by their confusion- they frozen in their places. I've learned long ago that gifts from god are pretty damn rare. In other words, unless you're dead stupid- and in that case, there's no help for you- to always take advantage of them. But for some reason, I couldn't pull the trigger. I found myself looking into the light blue eyes of my startled target. It seemed so familiar. Like I was being stuck by a major case of deja vu.  
  


*BANG* [1]  
  


My fingers- thankfully wasn't as stupid as my brain- and pulled the trigger in my moment of confusion. See. Thanks to my training, I can always count on my instincts - or Heero- whenever my upper facilities fail me.   
  


The short one rushed for safety but despite my hesitation, it was too late. Though the bullet missed his head, it did make a *very* nasty hole in his right upper left leg. Not going anyway, buddy! Hm. I might as well finish the job before I go into brain freeze again. I re-aimed the gun. This time it was much easier since he was already down. Holding it up, I prepared to make the final shot.  
  


"ITTTTAAAAIIII!!!"  
  


One of the taller guys rammed right into me. My *left* shoulder no less. He knocked me onto my knees, hitting the gun from my hands. The bastard caused a few rupture of blood to flow from my wound, resembling a damn fountain from hell. Don't ask me know I know.  
  


I laid on the floor, a bit dazed. I sorta expected another attack, but then realized that the guy was just standing there with a look of annoyance and a look of concerned battling within his coal black eyes. As I followed his gaze, I realized that his eyes were locked on the receiver of my bullet. The guy was kneeling in a pool of blood. The bullet had hit home. 

Yeah. Shinigami strikes again. Bringing fear into the hearts of his enemies. So on and so forth. Right. Ah well. At least he was standing on the part of the room without carpet. It won't stain as much. Heh.  
  


The guy's comrade was picking him up. I think he must have realized that with such a hole in his leg, there was no way he was walking home. Or running cause there was no way in hell I was letting them go now. I searched around for my gun, but found it nowhere in sight. Not good. Besides, they've already left shooting range, *and* I have more urgent things to worry about. Seeing that his friends were safely departed my attacker had turned his attention back to me. 

Call me an attention hogger, but this was one time that did *not* want the spotlight to be on me. I stared as the gun was leveled at my head. Gulp. Goodbye deathcythe. I'm sorry I was lazy and didn't polish your paint one last time.  
  


"Hey! What's going on here?! Who-"  
  


I looked up in surprise as the doorman- who had probably rushed in at the sound of my gun (so he wasn't as deaf as I thought)- froze as the black eyed gunman turned his attention- and gun- towards the *very* unlucky intruder. I couldn't help but sight with relief. Hey a hole in his head is a lot better than *another* hole in mine. Yeah, another. See, I finally figured out why I'm so demented all the time- isn't it nice how I always like to degrade myself? Right.  
  


I dived for his gun. See, I may seem like I'm taking it easy sometimes, but I do care. Really. But, lot good that did. It was almost like he knew I was going to go for his weapon because he shifted his position and evaded the full impact of my push.  
  


"KISAMA!" The guy muttered as he fired the gun a second before the impact caused him to lose his balance. As we both hit the floor in a painful crunch, I watched in horror as the doorman slid down to the ground. He was dead. Cause I've never known *any*one to survive a 2 inch hole in their neck. Besides, the fact that his head rolled off with the impact of his body to the hard floor also eliminated the possibility.   
  


As I stood there gaping like an idiot, the attacker had thrown me off him and was currently aiming the gun once more at me. I looked to the body and prayed that I'd have at least that much left to present at the funeral home. Not that anyone would even attend my funeral so it really doesn't matter. . . but still.  
  


*BANG*  
  


I expected a lot of things. Angels coming to throw me in hell. Deathcythe visiting me one last time. My life flashing before my eyes. Or even just the feeling of a bullet hit my head. But instead I felt a pair of all too familiar hands, give me a hard and merciless shake.  
  


"Heero?!"  
  


He didn't answer. Instead, Heero just pushed me behind him with one hand, his other aiming a gun- *my* gun- at the other guy. He- the black eyed freak- was holding a bloody hand to his chest as he frantically searched around for his gun. Apparently the bang I heard was Heero's bullet making contact with the guy's hand.  
  


Not seeing his weapon, he threw us a glare worthy of Heero himself and fled. After he had disappeared out the door, I turned to Heero.  
  


"Why the hell did you let him go?!"  
  


I don't think I really wanted to hear the answer. I felt it myself too. Right before shooting at the other guy. But I wanted Heero to say something else. I wanted him to disprove the feeling I thought I felt- calling it a weakness.  
  


"I . . . don't know"  
  


A frown marred his uncharacteristically confused face. But his voice was as cold and unemotional as always.  
  


"Something held me back . . ."  
  


Heero sure picks a damn time to be . . . well, *human*. I was a bit mad. And confused too. So he did felt what I felt. Then it wasn't just in my head as I had hoped- ya know its really scary when you actually *hope* that you're crazy. Iya. I've said it once and I'll say it again. This whole bunch of crap has *really* messed up my mind. Hn. Now I'll have to take a few more hours just to reduce the level of my insanity to it former level. Sad. I know. I've starting to wonder if hell really did take over. Cause it looks a damn lot like it.  
  


I turned back to Heero. He had taken off his shirt and began to wrap it around my bleeding shoulder. I was frozen by shock. Nani?! Ok. Now I *know* that hell has taken over. After tying it off, he took a piece of cloth he had ripped off the shirt and walked towards the pool of blood left by my little shooting. Wha. . .? I watched as he dabbed it up with the cloth, placing the blood soaked article into a little sandwich bag he had taken from *some*where in his shorts. My voice- and antics- returned.  
  


"Hey, Heero, I know you like souvenirs, but I think that things might rot. Why not take something more . . . long-lasting?  
  


"Baka. I'm taking a sample of his blood. Maybe I can match it up and identify him."  
  


"oh"  
  


Walking towards me again, he laid a hand gently on my bandaged shoulder. My eyes widen as a small smirked appeared on his lips. What now? Will hell attempt to take over my mind as well? Too late, shinigami had already staked its claim.  
  


"Heero, what's up?"  
  


I think he was about to say something- I could just be delusion though- but then shook his head.  
  


"Nani mo. Duo why don't you go and get your shoulders fixed. I'll go and check out the blood sample."  
  


With that, he turned and left me to ponder on my own. I looked to the deprecated body and then around the suddenly *very* dark and very *empty* room. 

Yeeeeaaah. This would be a very good time to *leave*. Besides, someone might walk in any moment now and I don't put it pass them to say that *I* was responsible. Why does everyone like to blame me?! *sniff*   
  
  


***

I waited till after dark before sneaking into the school's medical office. Sliding through the dark hallways I glanced down at my shoulders. Heero's makeshift bandage had kept the bleeding to the minimum level, so I wasn't really in a hurry. Which was really good cause the police had the whole damn place surrounded ever since the body was found. In the woods, that is. Even *I'm* not stupid enough to just leave it in the lobby below my dorm, just inviting those investigators to stick their nose around. I mean my shattered window is kinda hard to miss. 

And then all they have to do is look around and decide that I'm not exactly of the innocent party. I mean, how am I suppose to explain bullet holes all over my room? Redecoration? I doubt anyone would believe I'm *that* psychotic. But I'm not exactly eager to find out. So with that decided, I had found myself hauling the body out in a black garbage bag while Heero hacked into the school's computer arranging a new room for us.  
  


Hm . . . turn right, first door on the left. I think. I've never been to this part of the school after dark before. Usually we go to the writing center located on the other side of the building. I rounded *another* corner and found myself facing *another* dead end. I'm starting to think that the entire structure of the school was designed to drive me crazy. Suddenly I grinned as I spotted the familiar sight of the cafeteria. Heh. I think I can get *any*where from here.  
  


Quickly I darted down another set of halls, guided only by the faint light of the stars through the windows and my questionable instinct. Not a good combination, but you can't be too picky. I glanced down the hall. Thank god that I'm not bothered by the dark like some people. I never really was. When I was little and living on the streets, it was always safer to steel under the cover of night. Even after being taken in by the Maxwell church, I always found it more comfortable. It was only under the cloak of the darkness that I didn't have to put on my mask of happiness. After all, no one can see me. No one to see the tears slid down my face. Or see the unfamiliar sight of an unsmiling Duo.   
  


But . . . thoughts like that are no good. See. It only gets me whacked in the head when I wandered into wall, lost in thought. Rubbing my bruised forehead, I eyed the dancing shadows caste by . . . various objects as I continued down the hellhole. Yeah, that was the *only* way to describe the place. Only I'm sure that even hell is better lit than this.  
  


With a sigh of relief, I finally found myself before the door of the office. It was surprisingly unlocked so swinging the door open, I slid inside. Stupid people, you'd think that with all that's been happening, they'd be just a *bit* more careful. But then again, sneaking into the medical office after dark isn't really on the top of 'list of things to do.' For most people anyways.   
  


The office was a lot better lit compared to the hallways. The huge windows stretched from the ceiling to the floor, just like all the other windows in this school. I was kinda surprise that the thick velvet curtains were gathered at their side, instead of over the windows as I thought they would be.  
  


Suddenly, I heard some shuffling sound coming from the medical closet. Backing towards the drawn curtains, I hid myself within its folds. It's strange. I usually liked being in closed spaces. Feeling something surrounding me, touching me. It's comforting. But at the moment, feeling comforted is as far away form my mind as hell . . . well I guess that ain't really too far off. But that's beside the point. I feel suffocated now. The comforting caress became a strangle hold. Eep. I need to get out of here. Now.   
  


Peeking through the seams in the cloth, I prayed for an opportunity to slip through the window next to me. Screw this whole thing. I have a really bad feeling about this.  
  


To say that I was startled would be a flat out lie. Nope. I was too far off. It took all my skills from being a street brat- not to mention all my doubtfully existing common sense to keep from jumping up and doing an imitation of Relena finding a rat in her hair- hey it wasn't my fault. Really. I swear, that rat was begging me to put it there. Go figure.  
  


Wufei. The moonlight form the window lit up his face. It was him. Then it struck me- late as always- what the hell was he doing here?! Part of me wanted to strangle him, or hug him, telling him what had happened today. But something held me back. Like a tightly winded rope. Wrapped around me. I couldn't breathe.  
  


Wufei turned around. My terrified eyes met his startled ones.  
  


"Maxwell? Is that you?"  
  


The rope snapped.  
  


"Wu-man? Whatcha doing here?"  
  


Wufei scowled, hiding a slight hint of a smile. Probably at me calling him 'Wu-man'. Either that that or he heard the slight note of hysteria in my voice. That tends to get to people. Whatever it was, the tension eased.  
  


Stepping from the curtains, I walked to him. "Well?"  
  


"Quatre slipped during gym and hurt his leg. I'm getting some gauze and pain killer. . .- what the hell happened?!"  
  


He must have seen my shoulder. After all, the blood soaked bandage looked almost black in the moonlight, contrasting the white dress shirt I had on.  
  


With I sigh, I walked towards the shelf, gathering some gauze and pills for my own wound. For once, its a blessing that I can talk a *lot*. Cause I had an awful lot to explain.  
  
***  
  


"Quatre, you Ok?"  
  


I know, it was a stupid question considering the fact that he was lying on his back with his leg wrapped in thick bandages. Slight red showing through the joints. He looked really pale. In pain. It hurts to see him like that.  
  


"Yeah. . . I'm just great."  
  


He smiled weakly at me. I offered a smile back. Hey, being the psychotically cheerful one in the group, I'm *not* about to be out done.  
  


"Hey, Q-man, don't let this get you down. Ya know, it'd sound pretty stupid if we lose to OZ because of a slip in gym."  
  


I winked. Lame joke, I know. But I wasn't feeling like myself. Something was wrong. And I couldn't put my finger on it.  
  


Eep! I yelped silently as I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my neck.  
  


"Qua . . . Quatre? You Ok?" I felt him nod.  
  


"Its so good to have friends like you. People to count on when things go wrong. Don't ever let anything drag *you* down, promise, Duo?" I felt hot tears soak through my shirt. Awkwardly, I put my arms around him, giving him a quick hug.  
  


"You'll always be my friend."

Ouch, another lame line. This is a record. I felt Trowa, who had stood by silently, gently removed Quatre from my arms, placing him back on his pillow. Placing a hand on his forehead, he smoothed back the silky blond hair, patting Quatre reassuringly. A warm and grateful smile lit up Quatre's face.  
  


Strange, I felt better too. The feeling faded. Submerging itself into some fuzzy crevice in my subconscious. Breathe Maxwell. You're really losing it.  
  


Giving Quatre one last smile, I let Wufei lead me out the door.  
  
***  
  


"Heero! Find anything?"  
  


I slammed the door to our new room. Turing around, my eyes widen with surprise as I say my mirror hanging from a hook on the door. I could've sworn it got totaled during this morning's shooting contest. Oh lord, maybe all that about being delusional had some truth behind it after all.  
  


"I got it for you when I went to pick up some ammo and fuel for the gundams."  
  


Right. Just you average shopping list. Lets not forget the carving knives.  
  


"Mmm . . . thanks Heero!"  
  


This is really weird. Why would Heero bother to be so nice? I dumped the gauze and painkillers on the bed. Walking to the desk, I leaned over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of what he was doing.  
  


"I sneaked into the bio-lab and did a DNA scanning with the blood sample. But I couldn't match it up with any particular person."  
  


"Does that mean our person doesn't exist on Earth?"  
  


"Or the colonies either. This is an international database. It should have it. Unless . . ." Heero frowned. Then it dawn upon me.  
  


". . . unless, they aren't your average civilians. Or even part of any military group."  
  


"Aa"  
  


Only people like us, terrorist. People who needs to keep their identities a secret. People, who *have* no identities, doesn't have a file. I looked to Heero. He looked as cold and unemotional as always. But I got the feeling he's thinking the same thing.  
  


Suddenly a beeping sound came from the laptop.  
  


"I think I know where they might be tonight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

[1]- lame, I know, but its 12 at night, and I haven't gotten a decent night of sleep since school ended. Forgive me! ^^;;

AN: hehe like? Please review!! =D


	3. Phase Three

Blood Red

By Hachi Mitsu 

07.25.00 ~ 08.05.00

Phase Three

Out in the spring rain  
I hear him calling my name  
Like the scent of a rose  
It leaves my soul  
Blood red

I looked over Heero's shoulder in question. What the hell did he mean? Why does every say I'm slow when they never tell me anything to begin with? Geez, death doesn't get much respect these days. Sigh.

Before I could put my displeasures into a very colorful string of verbal complaint, Heero was already walking around the room, gathering the various weapons we stashed away. Hm . . . What's the . . .? Leaning over I squinted at the computer. Hn. If no one is gonna tell me, I'll find out myself. Who needs that jerk?

A message blinked on the screen of the laptop.

**Be at the dance tonight.**

**You shall find the answers, which you seek.**

**---**

. . . Oh. Talk about too much stuff in one day. Oh damn. The dance. It's an annual thing that the boarding school holds. The entire student body is probably gonna be there. If something happens there, a lot of people are gonna get hurt.

/No really Maxwell./

/I don't have time to chat with you./ I could *feel* my inner voice dripping with sarcasm.

/So, ready to mess up again?/

If that's a snicker I heard, I'm really going to kill that "inner voice" of mines. Once and for all. Screwing the fact that the only way to get rid of it is probably going to kill me too. This is going to be a *long* night.

***

I stepped out of the bathroom, a towel rubbing against my soaking hair. We still had an hour before the mission starts and there was no way in hell, I was going another minute without showering off the blood and under unidentified. . . stuff- drying against my skin and hair. Yuck.

Reaching my favorite place in front of the mirror- hey, even death needs vanity sometimes- I slipped on a clean black shirt over my newly bandaged shoulder. It was really nice, one of my few clothing articles that are actually worth holding onto. Silk with loose sleeves, which gathered at my wrists. The collar was laced together at the chest with slim black ribbons. At one wrist was a leather sheath, holding a 5 inch surgical steel Jaguar. The soft bellowing sleeves hid it quite well. Nope, no knife there.

Grimacing, I gathered my now not-as-dripping-wet hair back. The wound on my shoulder hasn't hurt nearly as much as before, but was still awfully sore whenever I put in into any odd position. Great. Brushing my hair is going to be a real bitch. And I don't even want to *think* about braiding it.

I heard a snicker from behind me. A quick check in the mirror confirmed its origin. Heero sat on the bed, cleaning one of his guns. The smirk on his face suggested that he had guessed my problem.

Strolling towards the bed, I put a pout on my face as I shook the brush in his face. Only ending in looking pathetic, rather than threatening.

"Oi! What's so funny?!" Heero really has a weird sense of humor. I mean who else laughs at mass destruction and death... except me. But that's different. Really.

"Hn. You should just cut that hair of yours."

"Oh, what do you- eep!"

I yelped in surprise and utter shock as I felt Heero tugged at my hair, pulling until I was sitting beside him.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?!"

I glared, rubbing my offended scalp. Itai! That *really* hurt. But I get the feeling that it would have hurt a *lot* more if Heero had intended for it to. Hn. Not exactly promoting in the pride department. If it wasn't Heero we're talking about, I woulda decked him to hell by now. And probably get dragged along for the ride, but anyways.

"Give me the brush."

Dumbly, I handed him it. Hn, that's strange, the drug should have worn out by now, so why is Heero still acting like he's high on some strange mind altering substance? Then again, maybe its *me* whose a bit off in the mental facility. Yeah. And this would all just be some delusion called upon by an over stressed mind. Joy. At least it's a lot more welcoming than a psychotic Heero. Wait, what am I saying? He already is psychotic. Sigh.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the gentle rhythm of the metal bristles of the comb running though my hair. Kinda soothing. If you ignore the fact that it was Heero doing the brushing. I think my mind musta been half way to dreamland when a soft whisper yanked me to reality again.

"Is that ok?"

Huh? I realized that Heero had finished brushing my now dry and softened tresses. Entwining it into its usual braid, he tossed it over my shoulder, a bit reluctantly, I think. I nodded. It was really weird, the way he was acting. Normally, I'd just be a bit suspicious, but now, I'm plain scared. Really. After a long stretch of silence, I was about to peek over my shoulders when he spoke again.

"Don't get hurt tonight, Duo."

I felt his warm breath brush against the back of my neck. Eep. Din't know he was that close. Alright, *now* I can be scarred. Before my mind responded, I had already stood up and attempted to put some distance between us. Yeah, real inconspicuous. "Ne Heero, are you sure you're better? I mean if you're not, you can always stay- "

"Baka" Heero had that smirk on his face again. "I'm fine." Suuuuuure. I believe you.

Before I could choke out a nervous laughter and make a break for the safety of Quatre's room, Heero had walked in front of me, clasping my hand with his. Slipping something into my palm, he closed my fingers over it and walked away. 

"I'll meet you and the others at the designated spot after the reconnaissance." With that he released my hand and slipped silently out the door. The smooth bastard.

It wasn't until I heard the echoes of the elevator close somewhere in the hall beyond my door, did I finally look down at my slack arm, fingers still curled around the object. Lifting it up, I opened my hand.

It was a chain. Polished silver links entwined together into some delicate yet sturdy pattern. At on end of the chain was a rose carved from violet crystals. Kinda like the color of my eyes. Beautiful, of course. Me? Vain? If you haven't made that connection yet, well, shinigami has no words for you. I smirked. Glancing at the chain again, I realized that the rose was actually made out of separate petals of the crystal. Each outlined and secured with silver.

Where in the world did Heero get this thing? Actually, I probably wouldn't want to know. I slipped it my wrist. Hm. Feminine? Naw. It was way too elegant. Heh.

I glanced back at the desk, the message still flashing on the screen. I knew I should get going, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa would be waiting for me to show up. No doubt, they would be anxious to go and perhaps find out once and for all what the hell, or who the hell had been screwing with us. But something, was wrong. Really, one of those feelings. Like you're afraid to turn around and find something behind you. And perhaps it's better-left unknown. Are we making a mistake?

I shook my head. Quickly, I slid an extra handgun into the back waistband of my slacks. Not exactly inconspicuous, but the party is known for its er. . . dark environment. No one would notice. Besides, I still couldn't shake the feeling. God. I untucked my shirt, hiding the gun underneath it.

Just in case.

***

I slid through the empty halls. Empty because everyone was at the party already. I don't think *any*one would miss it and stay at their dorm. Everyone who's not going had long before left. For example, the 'less-brave' teachers. Heh. If it weren't for the serious situation we were in, I would seriously enjoy this thing.

Cautiously, I glanced around the hall, just incase some unfortunate soul happens to be lingering around and gets impaled by my lil blade. Accidentally, of course. Satisfied, I reached Quatre's room, where, we had planned to meet and plan out next move before finding Heero and getting his information.

The first thing that ran through my mind when I pushed open the door was that I shouldn't be able to push open the door. I mean, it should be locked. Leaving the door unlocked when there are professional assassins wandering around just isn't a very cool thing to do. 

The next thing that hit me was pure and formidable anger. Some one was going to pay. The bed, Quatre's bed to be more specific, was stained with blood. I mean it could have been from his wound, but not this much. You can't lose this much blood and still live. All the furniture was lying on the floor. Splinters of blood-covered wood laid all over the floor. The window shattered.

Then I saw it. Pinned on the wall with a dagger that I recognized as Wufei's was three little bells. I remembered them. The tiny crystal ornaments that I had given each of the guys last Christmas. It was a promise to each other that we would meet again. And that someday after the war was over, we'd be together without anything constantly looming over our shoulders. No more fear. 

A second glance at the wall display showed me that the dagger was used to carve a message on the wall, before meeting it final embedment. 

_'and soon there shall be none.'_

The carving was slathered with a thick red substance that only could be blood, I could see strands of black, and blond and brow hair caked in the drying blotches.

God

It wasn't a prayer. No, far from it. I knew then that I wasn't going to make it out alive. And even if I did, things will never be the same again. It was a vow. A vow that even if I won't live another day, neither will *they*. Not whoever did this. No.

I yanked the knife from the wall, gathering the red-crusted bells into my hand. Clasping it over my heart, as if my doing so, I could make things better again, I walked out the door. Heero. He was next. I know it. Someone was whispering it into my ear. I had to find him first.

***

This must be the first time in my sorry-excuse-for-a-life that I'm actually spending my evening at a party, rather than blowing up the nearest blowupable place. Is that a word? Well, with a life that revolves around guns and explosives, we come up with our own set of vocabulary. Yeah.

I slid through the thick crowd and followed along the edge of the dance floor. Well. Come to think of it, if this really is an evening off, it aint much of one. For one thing, it's hard to set your mind on a night of fun when you just found the rooms of your friends and comrades soaked in cherry red. Besides, as if that's not enough to ruin even *my* evening, Heero's missing too.

Silently I sighed scanning through the room, trying to locate that baka. And let me tell ya, it's a *lot* easier said than done. The whole place was dark and the air was filled with a thick essence. Some strange soul had even gone through the trouble of draping all the windows of the former clubhouse the students rented for the party with thick black cloth. The only source of light was the flickering glow emitted from torches burning cheerfully around the room. Mmm. Is it just me, or does it give the impression and everything, not to mention every*body*, was burning? Welcome to hell.

Actually, I have to admit; the over all affect is stunning. But that doesn't help much when you're trying to find someone. Which happened to be Heero. Which, might I add is an expert at the art of keeping-a-low-profile. 

I fingered the bells that I had unconsciously still clutched in my hands. The dried blood had rubbed off, leaving my hands covered with a find red powder. I sighed... again. Only aloud this time, as the warm coppery scent fought past the cloying smell of the room, assaulting my nose. 

But it was a sweet scent. Iie. It was bitter sweet. One that I know only too well. It's the taste of your life crashing down before you. The taste of friends and love ones dying before your eyes. Before *my* eyes. The coppery flow of sweetness that fills my scenes. I felt a slight prick in my eyes.

Heero. Where are you?

I don't know if I had whispered it aloud, or only in my mind. The music would have swallowed it up long before it even had the fighting chance to reach my ears. Oh god, Heero. They already got Quatre and the others. Please. Don't you die, too. If you die too, I won't have a reason to live anymore. 

Screw the colonies, I thought, even as I admitted that it isn't true. I would simply live as I always lived before. The way Heero always have. For the mission, no room for anything as trivial as happiness.

I was still trapped in my own portable hell – hey its nice to have your own travel size world of misery to escape to - when I suddenly felt an arm encircle my waist, pulling me back against some unfortunate baka. 'Unfortunate' because he's about to get his head knocked back. And 'baka', because only some extremely intelligence-deprived person would dare mess with death-in-a-bad-mood. And I am in a *very* bad mood.

"Hello pretty girl. Want to dance?"

I bit back a yelp as I felt someone nuzzling at my neck. Call the ambulance, someone is about to die. The body count is about to be increased by another. Actually skip the ambulance and just set up an autopsy. Though a decapitated body doesn't really need much analyzing to find the cause-of-death. Grrrrr.

"Pretty?!?!"

Wait.

"GIRL?!?!?!?"

No one calls shinigami a 'girl'. I doubt even Heero can get away with this one, and he aint Heero. I actually considered pulling out my gun, but settled for knife-handing him in the neck instead. Yuck. Go away.

"Huh?" The guy straightens out, rubbing his neck in pain. Hn. Good. Then he froze, his face still in the shadows with a torch flickering behind him. I think he was squinting. 

"DUO?!?!?"

Blink. Blink. That voice sounded familiar. It was my turn to squint.

The shocked figure took a step back, the torchlight illuminated his face. 

"KENJI?!?!?" 

"Oh man, I'm really sorry. I just saw your hair. And it was dark. Eh, heh. Gomen Duo! And um . . . you won't tell anyone will you?"

I glared. "Is there something *wrong* with my hair?" 

Kenji gulped. Time to go for the kill. I was about to transfer my words into a more physical, and memorable, form, like a punch in the face, when reality once again came crashing down to me like a 5-ton brick. Aimed right for my poor head, of course.

I sighed. Down, Maxwell. Kenji was really a nice guy. A lot nicer than most other people in the school. I shook my head with a rueful grin.

"It's alright. Dun worry about it"

Kenji smiled with relief. He gestured around him in a not so discreet attempt to change the subject. "So, how do you like it so far? The party?"

Ouch. That 5-ton brick must have gained some weight. I remembered why I was here again. "Hey, have you seen Heero?"

Kenji frowned in thought. "mmm... actually, I think I did. Funny, though, cause I'm not really sure, if it was him. Er... am I making sense here?"

I smiled. Yup, that's Heero alright.

Just when I was starting to get a grip on life again, Kenji spoke.

"So how's Quatre?"

"What do you mean?" Oh, his leg. Ack, all this bricks on the head must be damaging my memory. Before I could confirm Quatre's condition, Kenji continued.

"He hasn't been in school all week. Everyone is worried. What's his name, oh yea- Trowa- came Monday morning with a note saying that Quatre and some other guy, Wufei, were sick and won't make it to class."

I froze for a moment, a cold sinking feeling in my stomach. Something clammy and sickening, clinging to my chest. 

"Hey, Duo, you ok? You look kinda pale."

No, this wasn't happening. "But Quatre! Didn't he fall in gym or something? Hurt his leg?" No, this wasn't happening. This isn't happening. God. Please Kenji, tell me you're joking. Tell me I'm right.

But the boy only looked confused? "Whatcha mean?"

I couldn't see anymore. I felt like I did, that night when I first heard about Heero self-destructing. Before I found out he failed. It was that. Like a world of blankness set out just for you. Memories falling like snowflakes through a blank world. Memories that melt away before you can catch them.

/Quatre. Wufei. Trowa. They knew about the shooting. Even though they weren't there. They knew before the information was given out. Three gunmen. Blue eyed one shot in the leg. Black eyed in the hand. Quatre. Wufei. Not in school. Lied. DNA does not match. Shooting. Weren't there. Information. Three. Shot in leg. Quatre. Lied. Doesn't match. Shooting . . . Quatre . . . Wufei . . . Trowa . . . /

I felt the ground tilt beneath me. Somewhere through the haziness I think I saw Kenji step forward to help me. Grayness.

***

A shot rang out. My eyes focused again as I saw Kenji pitch forward. As he collapse on the ground. Dead. A small pool of blood gathered beneath his face, or where his face had probably once been. The gaping bullet entrance on the back of his head supported my guess. There wont be much left for the funeral home.

Everything got darker and darker. Colder, even though I felt the heat from the torches burn into my skin. I could barely hear screams ringing through the room. Shots ringing. People running. Dodging. But not escaping. But the music swallowed it all.

Suddenly, I felt something slam into my waist. Something burning hot that washed away the cold. I didn't bother dodging it. Maybe later, I'll scream at myself for my stupidity. For my weakness and senselessness. But maybe there won't be later.

I sank into the ground, feeling my blood seeping through my clothes, warming the cold floor. Mmm . . . at least black won't stain much.

Out of the corner of my mind, I acknowledged that someone was holding me, whispering my name over and over again. My eyes snapped open. Then closed again. Kinda sad that the dim lighting can actually hurt my eyes.

"Heero . . .?"

I cringed at the pathetic sound of my voice. I felt something warm drop onto my cheeks, trailing down to my lips. Salty, like tears. Was Heero crying?

"Duo? Don't give up."

"Heero don't cry. Boys don't cry, remember?" I open my eyelids, just a crack. I smiled. The rest of the world seemed to fade. If I didn't know him so well, I'd say that he was afraid. But Heero is never afraid.

The world came back. I struggled to pull myself up into a sitting position, gingerly touching the hole- no other way to describe it- in my side. But that doesn't really matter. I don't even *want* to live past this. So then what *does* matter?

"Heero, Quatre. And the others- "

I felt two fingers rest against my lips. "I guessed. After I left, it suddenly occurred to me to try it out on the private information collected by Dr J that first time we went to space. It ran positive on Quatre." His voice was hushed. A bit sad. I understood. It hurt. To find out that the very people, the *only* people you would trust your life with betrayed you. 

"Duo, we have to fight back." No. No, I can't. I thought about Quatre. When I last saw him. The tears running down his face when he told me how much he cared about me. No. I can't kill them. Maybe I was right. This was something I wouldn't want to find out.

Heero must have seen the look on my face. He shook his head. "Duo. I- " suddenly he stopped. While we were chatting, the shootings had stopped. Peeking around the fallen table where we had retreated to, I saw that the floor was littered with fallen bodies. The fallen draping and shattered windows suggested that at least *some* people had escaped. 

But that wasn't what caught my eyes. Nor Heero's. Standing in the middle of the room were the three gunmen – that's it, the three gunmen. Not your friends, your companions. Just three strangers. Maybe its best that they kept they're masks on.

Stalking towards the stereo, one of them shot it twice. The loud music that had ringed through the room had blocked out our conversation came to a halt, leaving us a deafening silence.

"Duo. Heero."

The voice. It was Quatre's I'm sure. The guy was limping a bit. It must be him. But it didn't sound like him. The voice was cold. Like Heero's. But even worse. It was completely devoid of emotion. Like an empty tape. Playing over and over again. Playing nothing. White noise.

I couldn't take it anymore. With a scowl I leapt out.

"Why are you doing this? Quatre?! This isn't you!"

One of the others stepped forward, but Quatre help up a hand, gesturing for silence. In a light voice dripping with the odd combination of honey covered clandestine, he continued.

"But Duo, I'm not Quatre."

I hated the way he used Quatre's voice.

"Cut this crap. You have violated our mission. Unless you come up with a good explanation, you will be executed." I heard Heero's cold voice. Yeah. The battle of the impassive. Right.

A light laugh came from him as he ripped off his mask. Silvery blond hair flashing in the firelight. Innocent blue eyes. Wufei and Trowa followed him. I could feel my heart torn from me. The three stood there. Wufei and Trowa. Faces till shadowed. But blonde stood right in the open.

"Heero, step out of the way. You're not involved."

Heero just glared, leveling his gun. Quatre just laughed again. That mirthless tinkle of bells. Before I could draw my own weapon, a shot- or rather two- rang through the cave like room. The echoing sound smothered by the fall of a body. 

I turned around in horror just in time to see the gun drop from Heero's hands. Dropping by his side, I grasped his shoulders. It wasn't suppose to happen this way. The blood from his chest wound soaked un to my hands. 

"I told him to stay out of the way."

I glared. My vision blinded by hatred. It wasn't until I felt my body make contact with a slighter smaller one, did I realize that I had threw my self at the Quatre.

"WHY?!"

I didn't wait for an answer. Drawing the knife from my sleeves, I embedded it into the other's lower neck, dragging down. As it did so, the bells, which were entangled in my fingers, ripped loose. Falling onto the floor they broke into thousands of tiny shards. Red shards. I felt all my hopes shatter with it. Then, as I looked down onto my bloody hands, I realized they already have. Long ago. 

I saw Quatre mouth my name. He had no vocal cord left to speak with. For a moment, I think I saw light return to those sky blue eyes.

/Duo, promise you'll never get dragged down. . . you're a great friend./

Then they closed. The paling lips moved one last time.

/Gomen . . . /

". . . Duo."

I felt the tip of a cold gun press against my forehead. I didn't need to look up to see that it was Trowa. I recognized the voice. Or maybe I just didn't *want* to look up. To meet the intense green eyes and acknowledge another loss. I just wanted to curl up somewhere and pretend that this wasn't happening. 

But my body thought otherwise. Once again, it took control of it self. Backing away a few inches, I stepped aside, avoiding the bullet that whizzed pass me. Leaping forward, I withdrew the knife that was embedded in Quatre and slammed into Trowa. I leapt back, but this time not missing another bullet, care of Wufei.

"ITAAII!"

I slammed into the wall at the same time as Trowa collapsed onto the grounds a few feet away. The blood that already began to run, cushioning the fall with a wet plop. 

"WHY?!?! WHY?!?!"

I sobbed as I reached for the gun tucked behind my back, aiming for the last one. Wufei.For a moment, I saw again that look of reorganization in his eyes before they were permanently closed by the bullets. I pressed the trigger again and again, until all I heard was the cold metallic click of an empty magazine.

"Duo. . . Duo. . ."

Someone ripped me away from the fallen body. The voice. It was that guy. From the parking lot. But it seemed too trivial. Why can't he just leave me alone now? After all, I am alone already. I have nothing left. I felt a tears and blood trickle down my face.

"I came to late. Duo. I'm sorry. They didn't mean it. Their minds. It wasn't really them."

The voice sounded urgent. To explain. To get a response. But I didn't care anymore. I shook my head wildly. Just leave me alone. Alone. Alone.

"Duo. Someday you'll understand. Duo . . . don't give up. . . not yet."

I pushed the person away. Go away. Go away. I don't want an explanation. I don't want to understand. It got cold. I struggled against the ice closing in on me. But it filled my mouth, my lungs. My soul.

***

I don't know how much time passed before I could hear anything again. It seemed like an eternity, or just a few seconds.

"Duo. . . don't give up. . ."

The voice was different this time. I glanced up. It was dark now. All the torches were out. I couldn't see the other three bodies anymore. All the others, the body of the students were draped with the black clothes. It seemed like some funeral from hell. Maybe that's were I am. Sigh. Another look around the room told me that the man was gone too.

Crawling towards the voice, I found myself beside Heero. He sat, leaning against the flowery red patter of the bloodstained wall. Stained with his blood. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to warm the alarmingly cold skin.

"No. Don't you die too."

He smiled slightly. I think. It was too dark to tell. Seemingly satisfied, he closed his eyes. I wanted to scream, to tell him to open his eyes, again. No. To wake me up and tell me that it was all a dream.

I bit down on my lips, tasting the hot coppery flood mix with tears. Somewhere in me, a little voice was crying. The voice was filled with pain and anguish that I could never express, no matter how much I felt it inside.

It got dark again. And this time, I didn't really mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: haha, I'm evil XD I've decided that there will definitely be an epilogue... to tie things up and maybe even a suquel! Ooo!


	4. Epilogue

Blood Red

Blood Red

By Hachi Mitsu 

08.03.00

Epilogue

"Police are still investigating the recent massacre which occurred during an annual dance of Rikoso High School. The casualty has risen to an astonishing 67 with many more injured. No witnesses can be found who actually remembers the events leading to the tragedy . . ."

The radio rambled on. They're talking about it again. I sighed as I rested against the wicker chair on the spacious balcony. It had finally hit summer. School had ended a week ago, but unlike other years, no one rejoiced. How can we? Out friends are dead, so are our hopes.

Reaching up, I brush away a piece of bandage that had fallen over my eyes. Which *some*how got tangled with a loose bandage unraveling from my shoulder. Finally pulling loose, I grimaced. I feel like a mummy.

Its been almost a month since *it* happened. I'm still recover from my various wounds, but they'll heal, eventually. My emotional wounds, however, will always leave its scars in my heart. I frowned. But the weird part is, I don't know why.

Sighing again, I half listened as the news ended, and a song began to play over the radio.

I woke up today,

My thoughts were all astray.

I thought I held the memory,

Of someone gently holding me.

But it's just a dream.

Since I awoken in the hospital 3 days after that night, the doctors, counselors, and police were always on me. Like vicious hellhounds, seizing every opportunity to find out what had happened. I guess I can't blame them *too* much; I was the only one who was found alive. Other than the scarce few that had escaped shortly after the shooting started, everyone else died. And being the nice person that I am, I guess I owned the parents of the deceased that much, to help find the cause. But the memories refused to come. Only pain did, a pain in my heart that refused to abate.

I can't remember. I can't remember anything that happened *before* that either. I've been told that my name was Duo Maxwell. But that was it.

Smiling mirthlessly, I shifted to better view the laptop before me. I found it in my room while packing up after my release from the hospital. It must have been mine; cause hacking into the school's records revealed that I had no roommate.

Hacking into the records also showed that I had only just transferred to the school. But what struck me more was that I had no family, no relatives. No one who knew me.

The sun shines above,

Filed with tenderness and love.

But something is missing,

Light's gone, it's drizzling.

Only pain remains.

If I didn't have any families, wouldn't I at least have friends? Wouldn't they be worried? Sometimes, I wish that I could remember. But the claws of some little demon, shredding my heart, suggested otherwise.

I glanced at the screen again. It was my medical record, the one that was never shown to me. I could *feel* the bitterness in that thought. It stated that an exam showed I've had numerous injuries in my life. And one wound, a bullet to the shoulder seemed to have occurred before the disastrous party. Despite my search, I was provided with no explanations. Hell! Why wasn't *I* told this? Isn't it my right to know?

Out in the spring rain,

I hear him calling my name.

Like the scent of a rose,

It leaves my soul

Blood red.

I scowled as I uncovered more information, which was left unknown to me. Actually, if I hadn't such good computer skills, a lot of things would have been kept from me. Which also led me to wonder why I even had such abilities. According to teachers and others who had known me, I was a lighthearted kind of person, certainly not one who should possess such skills. The bitterness turned to rage. Any minute now and I'll be seeing the flames of hell.

Ack. I calmed myself. Anymore of this seething, and I'll seriously have steam coming out of my head. Definitely not a welcomed thing this early in the morning.

Your longing remembrance,

Holds painful resemblance,

To the thorns of a blood red rose.

Cutting my heart, staining my clothes.

You left me.

I slammed shut the laptop, still feeling a bit pissed. As I did, I felt the familiar chain rub against my wrist. It was a pretty silver chain with a violet rose of crystals. They told me that I was wearing it when they found me. It was absolutely crusted in blood. Yuck, took me forever to scrub it all off and make it actually *look* purple, instead of that rusty red.

I raised it before my face, the cool stones brushing against my lips. Call me sappy, but sometimes I imagine that it was from a friend. Someone special. But hell, that's probably just another damn delusion. Like the so many others that haunt me. Cause, why haven't I met this person? Considering how many have died that night, death is the only explanation. And if that were the case, I'd rather not know. Really. I don't need anything else to burden my already overweigh guilt.

But your voice will fade,

As will the emptiness, it made.

Deep in my heart.

In my very soul you've carved,

Your name.

Sliding from the chair, I stretched up my arms, as if reaching for the heavens. The heaven that had recently took so many. The heaven that refused me.

Maybe someday, I'll have my life back. But until then, wait for me.

I wasn't sure who I was talking to, if anyone at all. But that was all I could think of to say. Even if it'll only be lost in the wind forever. Never being answered.

Wait for me.

Out in the spring rain,

I know he's still calling my name.

But I hear him no more.

Only petals in the breeze, for

Memory brings only pain,

That's driving me insane,

Goodbye, 

My blood red rose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: mmm... eh... there will definitely be a sequel!! I don't like this ending much =[

Btw, the poem used in this story is posted under 'blood red-poem' if you wanted to know =D

So go read the sequel "Angelic Voice"!


End file.
